Oh gran teatro
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Evan Rosier tiene una personalidad difícil y un humor macabro, pero Barty Crouch encuentra muchas ventajas a estar de su lado. Para empezar, le ha metido en el círculo más cercano al Señor Oscuro. [Reto. Regalo de Navidad para Nott]


**N/A. En mi LJ propuse que quien quisiera un regalito de Navidad me dejase un coment, y Nott me pidió el primer asesinato de Barty Crouch Jr. Japy japy christmas para ella:D Espero que os guste a todos (aunque vaya dedicado a ella), porque precisamente no es que sean personajes muy conocidos/populares.**

**Joanne**

**OH, GRAN TEATRO**

-Siempre has sido un niño mimado, Barty.

-Mira quien fue a decirlo –replica mordaz-. Al que le consienten todo.

-A mí no me consienten. Hago lo que quiero, que es distinto –responde con una sonrisa confiada.

Tiene a Evan Rosier delante de él, tirado en el sillón de su salón. Golpea con la puntera del zapato el suelo rítmicamente, mientras que sus ojos nerviosos, azules, tan claros que a veces parecen no tener iris, recorren la habitación sin prar en ninguno de los adornos y parándose en todos.

-Me gusta tu casa.

-No se parece a la tuya.

-No –se carcajea-, pero ya sabes, un segundo más con mi madre y puede _que la hubiese matado_.

Se ríe, esta vez con más fuerza, y Barty sabe que lo dice en serio. Rosier tiene un curioso sentido del humor que no siempre comprende. De hecho, no solo no comprende su sentido del humor. Parece, además, que no tiene respeto por nada ni por nadie.

Sus pensamientos se estancan. Eso no es del todo cierto. Ante el Señor Oscuro entra en uan especie de delirio lúcido que le lleva a ser uno de los más cercanos a él. Se lo ha ganado a fuerza de derramar sangre.

-Además, siempre tengo más libertad viviendo solo. Me viene bien para… nuestros asuntillos.

Le guiña elojo, y Crouch niega con la cabeza. Sus asuntos no están relacionados con ellos, sino con algo mucho más grande: una empresa en la que, cuando salgan victoriosos, cambiará el mundo. El mágico claro. El muggle simplemente será barrido.

La puerta del salón se abre, y Barty frunce el ceño al ver aparecer a su padre. Rosier desenfunda una sonrisa y se pone de pie.

-No sabía que estabais aquí –dice Crouch padre, quedándose bajo el umbral, maletín en mano. Evan puede decir que no ha visto nunca en su vida a alguien más condenadamente divertido. La túnica, impecablemente planchada; el pelo, engominado; y ese bigotillo, tan recto que despierta en él el insano deseo de arrancárselo junto con la piel.

-Buenos días, señor Crouch – dice, y extiende la mano.

-Buenos días, Evan. –Aprieta con fuerza la mano-. Vais a tener que disculparme, no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Eso no es nuevo –masculla Barty indolentemente, quien no se ha movido del sillón.

El hombre le lanza una mirada avisándole. No admitirá que su hijo se enfrente a él ante un invitado. Rosier carraspea, escondiendo una sonrisa divertida.

Juguemos.

-Es comprensible –dice Evan, y lanza un teatral suspiro-. La situación tiene que ser complicada en el Ministerio.

-Insostenible. Estamos hasta arriba de trabajo. –Crouch endurece la mirada, intransigente-. Aún quedan heridos del último ataque a Hogsmeade, y ha habido muchos daños materiales.

-¿Aún no se sabe quién participó? –pregunta con irónica curiosidad Rosier.

Barty lo mira intensamente, como queriendo decirle _tú, maldito loco_.

-Imposible saberlo –responde, y, de pronto, capta la sonrisa que asoma a los labios de su hijo-. No es un asunto que deba hacerte gracia, Barty. Hay gente muriendo, y me estoy jugando el puesto.

Barty resopla, aunque intenta no delatarse demasiado.

-Eres un inconsciente –le recrimina su padre, con seriedad mortal. Rosier se mantiene en un discreto segundo plano, aunque está deseando estallar en carcajadas.

-¿No tenías prisa? –le pregunta el joven, enarcando las cejas, bastante elocuente.

Crouch padre no parece muy contento con la actitud de su hijo, pero el reloj de pared le da la razón. Se aferra a su maletín como si fuera un salvavidas y, después de despedirse y de ofrecer sus disculpas a Evan por tener que marcharse (_no se preocupe, señor Crouch, lo entiendo_), sale cerrando la puerta.

-Adoro esto –exclama, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-No tiene ni idea de lo consciente que soy –masculla Barty, irritado-. No tiene _ni idea_.

-Pero está bien que no lo sepa –comenta con sencillez, su voz algo profunda, oscura. Coge uno de los frutos secos que ha traído antes una elfina doméstica y lo lanza al aire, capturándolo con la boca.

**OoOoOoO**

Barty está intranquilo, impaciente.

-Toma. –Rosier le aprieta contra el pecho la máscara blanca, y luego la suelta sonriendo-. Que no se te olvide.

Por su calma parece que fuera a comprar algo a la vuelta de la esquina. Ha visto cómo sacaba su túnica negra del armario y se la ponía, dejando tirada en el suelo su ropa. Ya la recogería alguien, había dicho, riendo. Se reía demasiado, y eso no era bueno. Bueno para nadie que no estuviese claramente de su lado, y, como esos eran pocos, podría ser casi cualquiera. A evecs le había contado que traía muggles a casa, chicas. Decía que las había muy guapas. Nunca las tocaba, pero las degradaba hasta el punto de hacerlas suplicar para que parase su humillación. Le gustaba verlas con lágrimas en los ojos. _Eso no lo podría hacer en casa de mi madre¿ves, Barty?_

Crouch está nervioso. Es su primera gran misión. Podría abrir una botella de whisky y beberse unos largos tragos que no conseguiría sentirse como se siente ahora. Borracho de poder, sediento de sangre, ansioso por demostrar su lealtad. Enajenado, exultante.

Evan se detiene en medio del pasillo, estrecho, asfixiante. Mira el reloj, marcando los segundos que quedan para la hora en punto con sus labios.

-Y ahora. –Sonríe cuando suenan unos golpes en la puerta. Si Barty no supiera que era improbable, diría que casi los han hecho con el ánimo de tirarla abajo. A patadas-. Esa zorra de Black no se retrasa unca.

Va a abrir la puerta, y la mortífaga entra junto a una ráfaga de aire frío que despierta al señor del cuadro de la entrada.

-Tan puntual como siempre, Black –se ríe, desafiante-. Te veo impaciente.

-Nos vamos.

-No has dejado ni recuperarse del susto al pobre Barty. – El aludido le lanza una mirada furibunda, que sólo lo anima más-. Casi echas la puerta abajo y le has sobresaltado.

Bellatrix lo fulmina con la mirada, su largo y espeso pelo negro moviéndose tras ella, sobre sus hombros, sobre su espalda. Sale de la casa dando un portazo que hace temblar las bisagras.

Se hace el silencio entre los dos, ambos con los ojos clavados en la puerta que se ha cerrado, dejándolos en semipenumbras. Rosier al final chasquea la legua, y avanza hacia la entrada.

-Está loca, pero siempre he querido tirármela.

**OoOoOoO**

Están escondidos en un callejón oscuro, y Rosier tararea una canción que suena demasiado alegre para el carrusel de la muerte en el que están inmersos. Con el índice lleva el ritmo de la melodía, y está apoyado contra la pared sucia de ladrillos. Su voz suena amortiguada por la máscara.

-¿Puedes parar?

Evan mira a Crouch, deteniéndose bruscamente. A éste le recorre un escalofrío feroz por la columna, pero se yergue, y aparenta frialdad.

-Estás aquí por mí, lo sabes¿no?

-Podría haber llegado aquí por mis propios miedos.

Siempre se ha llevado bien con Rosier. Se conocen desde hace tiempo, desde antes de unirse al lado del Señor Oscuro, y a Barty le hace gracia su sentido del humor y, en cierta manera, su locura. Tardó un par de años en meterse dentro del círculo cercano de Voldermort, pero lo consiguió, y ahora ha conseguido meterle a él. A alguien que lleva apenas un par de meses con ellos.

Muchos han gritado enfurecidos por tamaña injusticia, a escondidas, para el cuello de la camisa. Nadie va a protestar ante Lord Voldemort.

Rosier vuelve a reír, recuperando su macabro buen humor.

-Pero no te negaste a venir.

-Tengo mi orgullo, pero no soy idiota. –Barty entrecierra los ojos, concentrando su mirada en la fachada de la casa que hay al otro lado de la calle-. ¿Cuándo empieza?

-Cuando Black aparezca –responde en un siseo-. Si es que aparece.

Barty le dirige una mirada de incomprensión, interrogante, y Evan ahoga la risa. Da algo de miedo al escucharla así, tras la máscara.

-Se… deja llevar –dice finalmente-. Cuando ataca pierde la razón. Ya la verás.

-Ahí está –corta Barty, cuya sangre bulle de excitación nerviosa al ver la silueta femenina hacerles una seña para desaparecer en la propiedad poco después.

-_Vamos_.

El susurro es incluso sensual, como si jugase con la muerte. Rosier se lanza al ataque oculto por la noche, rápido y letal, y él se queda parado un segundo, paralizado. Esa voz, tan solo en una palabra, se ahogaba en lealtad.

**OoOoOoO**

-No te confíes.

Barty pone los ojos en blanco, pero la expresión queda oculta por la máscara. Quiere dejarles bien claro que no es ningún niño, que posiblemente les dé más de una sorpresa. Piensa demostrar que él, ese malcriado rencoroso con su padre, es el más fiel de todos los presentes allí.

Para cuando se da cuenta, está dentro de la casa. Las luces encendidas le hacen daño en los ojos, y, con un movimiento de varita, las apaga todas.

Sonríe en la oscuridad al escuchar preguntar a una voz carrasposa –asustada- quién va.

-Nosotros –sisea Rosier, riendo. Se adelanta, pero Bellatrix se interpone-. Ve a vigilar arriba, Black.

-¿Y dejaos toda la diversión a vosotros?

-Si te aburres siempre puede acompañarte Lestrange –lanza punzante, dirigiendo una sutil mirada al cuarto mortífago que los acompaña, encogiéndose de hombros-. Fenwick es de Crouch, así que desaparece de mi vista.

Bellatrix se quita la máscara, indignada. Abre la boca para protestar, tan falta de aliento por las palabras de Rosier que parece que boquea como un pez fuera del agua.

-No pienses en cosas que no debes –susurra, acercándose tanto a ella que logra rozarle la oreja con esos labios de comisuras curvadas-. Estamos en una misión. Y ponte la máscara, Black.

Barty es perfectamente consciente de que la habitación, de que el aire, _arde_. Todo está tan caliente, tanto, que se van a quemar todos. Sin hacer caso a nadie entra en la sala de la que ha salido la voz y descubre a un hombre entrado en años a punto de huir por la chimenea.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!

Fenwick sale disparado y se empotra brutalmente contra la pared. Se escucha un leve crujido, probablemente alguna costilla rota, y luego la pesada respiración de a quien le cuesta respirar.

-Casa se escapa por tu culpa, Black –le reprocha Rosier, chasqueando la lengua y adelantándose.

-¡Pero qué dices!

Está furiosa, iracuanda, y su pelo negro parece refulgir a las llamas del fuego. Se asemeja a una leona hambrienta, a punto de atacar. Parece esperar el momento idóneo –ese por ejemplo- para saltar sobre Rosier y abrirle el vientre en canal.

-Arriba, los dos –ordena Evan-. Y no os dejéis ni un rincón sin revisar.

Bella no parece dispuesta a obedecer, pero Rodolphus la coge de la muñeca y se la lleva. Arde en deseos de matarlo, pero el Señor Oscuro ha puesto a ese loco al mando, y no es buena idea que la cabeza de Evan aparezca rodando en vez de sobre sus hombros.

-Veamos que sabes hacer tú, Barty –sigue Rosier, una vez están solos, y clava una mirada depredadora en Fenwick.

En los ojos de éste, tras el velo de inconsciencia que amenaza con caer, se ve un brillo de reconocimiento, de profunda sorpresa y súbito odio.

-Uy, vaya. –Rosier se lleva una mano a la sonrisa peligrosa que esboza la máscara-. No debí haber dicho eso. Ahora tendrás que asegurarte de que no hable.

Barty se adelanta, con la varita en alto, su cuerpo temblando descontroladamente por la excitación.

_Todo para él_. No cabe en sí de gozo.

-_Crucio_.

**OoOoOoO**

-Lo he leído todo en El Profeta, señor –murmura en apenas un hilo de voz-. Es…

-Terrible, lo sé, lo sé –asiente Crouch padre, apretando los dientes, furioso-. Apenas hemos logrado encontrar unos pocos trozos de su cuerpo.

-No hay palabras para describir…

_Tan gran obra de arte._

-Esos asesinos tendrán su merecido, Evan. Lo tendrán.

-Eso espero. –Rosier dirige una mirada breve a Barty, casi casual-. Esoy seguro de que presentó una batalla encarnizada.

_Ni se levantó del suelo cuando lo destrozaste, miembro a miembro._

Otra mirada, intensa, tremendamente divertida.

-Era un hombre valiente. Ayudó mucho.

-Señor, cómo… ¿cómo vais a hacer que lo paguen? –Evan parece dudar. Gran escenario es ése, y él, el principal actor.

-Saldrá mañana a primera hora oficialmente.

-¿Una nueva medida?

-El consejo ya la ha aprobado –afirma orgulloso Crouch-. Con nuestras armas no podemos luchar contra ellos, así que usaremos las suyas.

Esos ojos claros taladran al padre, mientras el hijo se pone de pie violentamente, sin decir una palabra. Tan solo escucha.

-Los Aurores tendrán permiso para usar las Maldiciones Imperdonables. Es una normativa dura, pero creemos que necesaria.

Rosier se queda callado. Al final se lame los labios, despacio, sugerentemente. Una sonrisa incisiva cruza su rostro, y hasta sus caninos parecen más afilados.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –Sus ojos brillan. Centellean. Barty cree que tiene que apartar la vista o se quedará ciego-. No podríais haber tomado una decisión mejor.

**N/A. juro solemnemente (que mis intenciones no son buenas) que cuando Nott me pidió "el primer asesinato de Barty" no pensé que Rosier se comería toda la pantalla. De hecho, en la mente al pensar en los dos me apareció la palabra SLASH con fuerza demoledora, y al final ni una cosa ni la otra, haha. OMG OMG es que es tan sexe que mis dedos escribían solos y no podía controlarlos. Se me hace mortalmente morboso, no tengo ni idea de por qué, pero su humor me hace mucha gracia, está loco y es… de hecho me resulta de los más peligrosos que he escrito nunca. Me gusta, guuhhhhh!! Y si, es una pareja estupenda para sacar de quicio a Bellatrix xD Me hubiera gustado tratar un poco más su infancia, sobre todo el tema de su madre, que va a dictaminar su carácter, pero eso para otro fic más largo que haré sobre él (o muchos sobre él. Muchos, muchos, muchos, muaja!). Aquí es plan… Rosier de maestro, es quien mete a Barty en el círculo cercano, con quien tiene más confianza. Es el que le enseña a mentir. Jiji.**

**Joanne**


End file.
